gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Good Wolf Characters
characters that appear in Good Wolf. Sun Howlers Humilitas -- the main protagonist of the series. An escapee from Vento, who mistaken him for an on-the-road asssassin, and was awaiting trial. He escaped with the help of his brother Caritas, but got separated when the hailstones attacked them and took his brother. He was then summoned to Dace when she was cornered by ____, he willingly agreed and fought the evil demon, but when he empowered, Dace used her magic to being them to the center island. Thought the series, Humilitas gains multiple relationships with other character, including a romantic love with Dace, a brotherly teamwork with Caritas, and best friendship with ____. *age: 15 *gender: male *color: yellow *nickname: Hummie *weight: 160-175 lbs *height: 5'8" 172.72 centimeters *blood type: B *birth date: first sunset of autumn *zodiac sign: goat *class: none *interests: training, playing with young ones, trying to impress Dace *personality: Caritas -- Humilitas's older brother and the leader of the sun howlers as well as the quadragonist of the series. He was about to move back in with his mom and brother when Humailitas was attacked by the hailstones, he tried his best to protect his brother but the ice trio's team glacier attack weakend them both and they took Caritas. Later Hummie and his friends would find Caritas in *age: 24 *gender: male *color: gold *weight: 175-190 lbs *height: 7'7" *blood type: B *birth date: Fourth sunrise of Summer *zodiac sign: cow *class: earthquaker *interests: tba *peronsailty: Matigheid -- the biggest muscle of all the males in the team. A battered orphan raised in Araneae Grove by a minotaaur and a deer woman who found him after a bird assassin named Da-Xia killed his parents. He then became a fierce warrior who kills anyone that ruthlessly causes mayhem (an eventually avenging his parents). Matigheid shows to know the most about the mountain areas than any of the sun howler wolves. *age: 37 *gender: male *color: gray *nickname: Matir *weight: 302 lbs *height: 10'8" / 233 centimeters *blood type: O- *birth date: Last night of Winter *zodiac sign: cow *class: cave warrior *interests: tba *peronsailty: seems ruthless but inside is completely good-hearted Sherise -- a major character in the series and the first female member of the sun howlers. Sherise was born in Grizzleyville and like Dace, was separated from her family by the starless destiny gang when they attacked the town fountain. Sherise is a skilled theurgist that uses her earth and nature powers to heal her friends and form rainbows to attack enemies. *age: 15 *gender: female *color: pink *weight: 99 lbs 45 kilograms *height: 5'1" / 157 cm *blood type: A *birth date: first morning of spring *zodiac sign: rabbit *class: theurgist *interests: gardening (especially flowers), rain dancing, forming symbols *personality: she's sweet, kind, gentle, always willing to help Patientia -- a diviner from the Nightfall Islands. Patientia joined the team after helping them destroy Bovine's battleship. She later began collect keys with hidden powers to help unlock and open sacred doors hidden to protect special items. She gained acknowledge from ____ after she saved him from Invidia. *age: 19 *gender: female *color: indigo *weight: 62 lbs 77 kilograms *height: 6'6"/ 174 cm *blood type: B *birth date: seventh midnight of summer *zodiac sign: horse *class: diviner *interests: fishing, lighting fires, holding rituals, collecting heart keys *personality: very smart, can be alittle indifferent Kinben -- the very last members of a groups of rouges who died in a brutal attack in the swordgronds. She mostly acts ruthless around others bt shows her emotions after she finally realize that she needs people to accompany her. Kinben use her bare hands and rocks to battle and can tame beasts. *age: 23 *gender: female *color: silver *weight 115 lbs *height: 7'1 *blood type: O+ *birth date: thirteenth midnight of winter *zodiac sign: cow *class: rouge *interests: fights, battles, explosions *personality: quiet, smart, aggressive towards villains Teiso -- a handsome sailor from the neighboring kingdom Ceremonian. He moved to Spritegem to start a new sailing life but was welcomed at first due to being a wolf. He was later welcomed the right way by Dace and the wolves after the Nightfall-Masuku destroyed his ship. He began using his sailor-earned abilities to battle the starless destiny gang and any other enemy threats. He also is best friends with Bonsai. *age: 26 *gender: male *color: red *weight: 188 lbs *height: 6'9" *blood type: A *birth date: first morning of Summer *zodiac sign: monkey *class: sailor *interests: art, sea creatures, adventure *personality: he's artistic and full of energy Ally/Partners Dace -- Dace Mona Copysis is the deuteragonist of the series. a young balance mage from the eastern town of Grizzleyville who's family was taken by the Starless Destiny gang during an upstart. Dace summoned Hummie as a bodyguard when she was attacked by ____, but then summoned them to the center islands for safety. Dace has guided Hummie throughout many parts of the series adventures, and eventually gaining a relationship with him. Dace is eager to both help Hummie prove the belief wrong and save her family. *age: 14-15 *gender: female *Color: turquoise *weight: 44.1 lbs/ *height: 5'8" 172.72 centimeters *blood type: ab *birth date: sixth afternoon of summer *zodiac sign: horse *class: balance mage *interests: magic, *personality: she's kind and wise Shinely - a short and small daylight bear from the faraway island of Category:Original characters Category:Lists